<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WOW!!! He’s Gorgeous by Mermaid_dictator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185552">WOW!!! He’s Gorgeous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_dictator/pseuds/Mermaid_dictator'>Mermaid_dictator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Divergence, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Romance, VictUuri, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_dictator/pseuds/Mermaid_dictator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri quit before he ever even completed in the junior division but he stills skates in his free time</p>
<p>Viktor has lost all inspiration and decides to taking a relaxing trip to rural japan hoping that taking a break will help and there he finds a mysterious skater that captivated him. He needs to convince this man to compete so that he can skate the same ice as this stunning beauty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know much about ice skating and this is my first fan fiction so I apologize for any inconsistencies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor is the pride of russia, an internationally renowned champion,  expected to skate and win multiple competitions a year, but how can he continue to win if he has no inspiration? He loves skating but what is the point if he no longer feels it. A symbol of victory that prides himself on his ability to constantly surprise his audience can no longer surprise an audience that has spent the last 15 years waiting for Viktor to surprise them yet again. He is  out of surprises, out of ideas but he can never be done with skating because afterall skating was his life, he didn't know who he was without skating .He is skating whenever one thinks Viktor Nikiforov they also think figure skating and he doesn't know what he will do when it is all over.</p>
<p>He sighs as he wanders around his apartment that is in desperate need of a deep clean and after a quick look in the kitchen realizes there is nothing even semi-edible to be seen.he quickly debates what to do and with a sigh slumps down on the couch. Viktor hasn't been out in almost a month unless you count the short walks he takes  Makkachin on, but whenever he does go out all he can see are the hopeful faces eagerly asking after his program for the upcoming season. What can he tell them? Oh I'm sorry I have temporarily lost all love for the sport and my choreography is all robotically uninspired, no in his mind it was probably best he stayed in his apartment. Makkachin curls into him and licks his hand as he tries to relax but is interrupted by a loud ringing. Viktor doesn't need to look at his phone to know yakov is calling him, calling to yell and cuss and carry on convinced that if he just yells more Viktor will agree to come back to the rink for practice.Viktor won’t come back and he means it, if he goes back to the rink it will not help to be honest he doesn't know what will but he knows that the solution is not to be found in the same rink that he has practiced in his whole life surrounded by skaters who would love to see him fail if it meant they finally had a chance at the top.</p>
<p>With another sigh he leans back into the couch and reaches for the remote as Makkachin snuggles even closer. Scrolling through the TV with nothing better to do and as always nothing was on, boring , boring, why the hell would someone watch that, boring, wait-</p>
<p>“Visit rural Japan, home to amazing views, hot springs and luxurious onsens that are sure to give you a relaxing getaway from your stress and-”</p>
<p>He didn’t pay attention to the rest because he had already heard everything he needed to, he may be crazy but he ran across the room to the phone he had previously ignored. 32 missed calls from Yakov and 18 missed messages from that small angry yuri, he ignored these as he began his research. He needed somewhere specific, somewhere rural where the chances of him being recognized were less, somewhere with access to relaxing hot springs, beautiful views since it was a vacation maybe a beach, dog friendly for makkachin, and easy access to an ice skating rink so he would be prepared when inspiration struck. Very few towns matched most of his requirements but almost all the onsens didn't allow dogs. He was only able to find one because the lady on the phone claimed it would be a bad double standard if her brother were allowed to have a dog and guests weren't. So the decision was made Hasetsu, Japan.</p>
<p>    Viktor may have been well traveled but he very rarely got a chance to sight see or truly enjoy a visit so he was taking the long way to hasetsu and took a lot of time to learn conversational japanese. He didnt know anything big as of the time he actually reached the onsen he could only say hello, my name is Viktor I'd like to check in, where is the ice rink, goodbye and thank you. He hoped this would be enough but he didn't plan to spend too much time talking to locals so he imagined it would. He walked towards the place where he will stay either until he either finds inspiration or decides what he wants to do with the rest of his life after skating.</p>
<p>    He walks into the place and the japanese lady behind the counter just stares at him in undisguised shock and he stops and stares back. They just stand there staring for a few minutes until she eventually runs into another room and starts speaking in rushed japanese. VIktor strains to listen to the conversation she is having back there and while the noise is muffled and in rushed japanese he does recognize the words Viktor and Yuri. Of course they are skating fans, which isn't exactly helpful for his relaxing getaway to escape the stress of all the expectations but it is rather odd that they would mention Yuri. He's still a teen and is not internationally famous considering he hasn't debuted in the seniors but maybe they are just really avid fans who have heard the rumours that he could be the next Viktor. Ugh avid fans that is so much worse because they will want to be around him the skater</p>
<p>    VIktor tries to smile cheerfully as the japanese lady comes back and and hands him the keys to his room , she doesn't seem starstruck and she doesn't try to talk to him so he just shrugs and ask in thickly accented japanese for directions to the nearest ice rink after she points it out to him on a map he flashes a smile and makes his way to the room he’ll be staying in with makkachin happily bouncing behind him.. He sit on the bed in the room and call the owner of Ice castle hoping that whoever picks up might know english and luckily the first person who picked up knew a little and english and quickly explained that a close friend of hers who had studied abroad had taught her, she was very polite and seemed kind so Viktor asked if it would be ok if he came to skate after normal hours. He explained that he was a figure skater and wouldn't want anyone hurt if he were to practice some of his jumps, she seemed hesitant but he offered to pay double the typical admission and promised to be responsible eventually she agreed and informed him that she would leave the keys under a doormat.</p>
<p>    Viktor lay all the way down on the bed deciding to take a short break before he does anything and before he knows it he is waking up to a poodle jumping on him and licking his face, with a grunt he gets up and checks the clock. Well shit its the middle of the night he had planned to go to the rink right after it closed, he might not have any ideas but hopefully working in a new spot would help. Well she didn't specify that he had to come directly after closing so  he got ready to skate and headed down to the ice rink.</p>
<p>    He walked quickly to the ice rink only to be surprised at finding all the lights on, a quick pull on the door showed that it was already  open and he entered surprised to hear music playing he didnt recognize the music that was sung by a japanese woman but what was truly amazing was the man he found skating-</p>
<p>    It didn't seem believable that a human could skate like that, it was otherworldly, he didn't just skate to music he was the music. His intricate step sequences captivated VIktor as he could feel the emotion pouring as he moved with all the elegance of a prima ballerina. His skating told a story he would reach out excitedly as if to grab onto something or someone but when rejected he would skate mournfully until he picked up speed as if he had something to prove. His step sequences are so  complicated and done at such speed that VIktor is sure that he could not copy and even if he could never with an ounce of the emotion this mysterious skater showed. Eventually the man launched himself into a series of jumps first a double toe loop, then a triple axle he slowed down skating around and losing himself for a moment before finally launching into a perfect quadruple flip, Viktors signature jump. The man just stands in the middle of the rink for a moment before leaving the rink not even appearing slightly tired after such an impressive display.</p>
<p>    Viktor just stares after him in shock while the mystery man packs and leaves the building not even noticing Viktor who was just staring in stunned silence at the now empty rink. Who was this man? Why had he never met this man in a competition? Viktor knew that if he met this man in competition he would lose.sure Viktor’s technical scores were impeccable but his performance would definitely wind up lacking in comparison to this mysterious and admittedly gorgeous man who could tell a story with his body and skate so beautifully.No Viktor could go through the motions but that's all it was  going through the motions whereas this man obviously loves what he does. He needed to meet this man, he needed to know why he had never competed because he's sure that if he had that kind of competition to look forward to he would never lose inspiration. He had to share the ice with this man to get his inspiration back. Yes that is what he had to do. He had to have a reason to want to be on the ice and he had to convince this man to compete so that Viktor could compete against him.</p>
<p>    Tomorrow he would sleep in so that he could come in at the same time and hope the skater did this every night at the same time.It was a long shot but he needed to convince him to compete, convince him of how perfect his every move is and how one could get lost in the way he moves.Viktor laced up his shoes and skated out onto the ice with determination, he was going to work on his step sequences and practice getting truly lost in the music in the hopes that he would become worthy enough to skate on the same  ice as that stunning beauty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. it’s VIKTOR !!!! AHHHH!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Viktor finally works up courage to talk to his mystery skater and Yuri panics upon seeing Viktor so he runs away but Viktor is determined to see him again</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again I don’t know anything about figure skating so sorry for any inaccuracies which may appear, this is also my first fanfic so... be nice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri katsuki loved figure skating but... He wasn't good at it or at least he wasn't in his opinion. This was argued by each of his loved ones on multiple occasions. He tried it professionally and even moved to Detroit to compete in the junior competitions, but one panic attack after another he consistently flubbed each and every jump solidly landing in last. He didn’t regret his time in America. It gave him many useful things such as... english(very helpful when running onsen), a new best friend in Phichit, and the realization that he wasn’t cut out to do figure skating professionally. If he had not tried he would always wonder what if? As it was, Yuuri enjoyed his life...<br/>    Or at least that’s what he would tell anyone who asked. Running an onsen wasn’t exactly his childhood dreams but he comforted himself with the knowledge that very few people actually achieved their childhood dreams and at least this way he could fully support his family. In his free time he was always at the rink just because he realized that he would never skate professionally doesn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the freedom he felt as he glided over that ice or the breeze passed by as he completed a jump. No he might not have been ecstatic about the way his life had turned out but he was content to perform routines wherever he got a chance simply for the heck of it all. Often this would happen at weird times such as late at night because he could truly be alone without fear of judgement.<br/>    Tonight was one of those nights. He turned on the first song on his playlist and started to skate. He let the music move him, very little thought was put into choreography just whatever felt right as he moved. He quickly stepped into a complicated step sequence followed by many jumps when they felt right in the music. He felt free and confident. With that confidence in his mind he tried the jump that he often tried but only landed half of the time.Viktor’s signature quad flip and he grinned as he felt himself land it. Yuuri stops something feels weird, is someone there? He shakes it off hes just paranoid and quickly takes off his skates and prepares to go home. He has another long day at the onsen tomorrow,</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Viktor was enamoured with the mystery skater. Viktor was at the top of the world the best of the best. But he wasn’t some random skater in a small town in Japan was. That excited him, it was surprising and if there was anything Viktor loved (besides Makkachin duhh) it was surprises. The skater was bound to be sure of surprises. for the first time in forever Viktor no longer felt uninspired in fact quite the opposite, he was more inspired than he had been in years and he couldn't wait to see the man again. No, Viktor could barely sleep, he tossed and turned with excitement. Eventually he fell asleep and after his long night slept till' noon. The rest of the day he spent exploring the sleepy town with makkachin by his side. He was dying with anticipation because as much as Viktor loved surprises he hated waiting and he wasn’t even sure that the skater skated each night. <br/>Eventually enough time was wasted and he waited at the skating rink with bated breath for the mysterious man of his dreams to return. An hour past the time that he had been there yesterday passed and Viktor was just about to give up when once again the mysterious skater took to the ice. This time though was obviously much more relaxed he gracefully skated lazy figure eights around the rink so…. Viktor took his opportunity,<br/>“Hey!Hey you!” He spoke in English hoping that would help any language barriers<br/>The mystery fell on his butt at the sudden noise and when he turned around to see Viktor he seemed terrified.<br/>Viktor quickly attempted to calm him, “I’m sorry, I just had to talk to you. Your skating is just so beautiful. I’m Viktor Nikiforov, and you are?”<br/>Viktor’s mystery man just stared straight at him looking as if he had seen a ghost, he quickly stammered something in japanese , kicked off his skates, and ran away.<br/>Viktor was dying to give chase but was scared to further traumatize the man. The language barrier might be a bigger deal than he had previously thought. He had to meet that man without scaring him to death. He will learn japanese so that he can tell the man of his great adoration for his skating and to beg him to compete.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>    Yuuri was calmly skating on the ice when he heard a voice yelling at him. He was startled, knocking him to his butt and he turned around to see Viktor Nikiforov!!!! OH NO!!! Had Viktor just seen him make a fool of himself? Wait, did he just introduce himself and say Yuuri’s skating was beautiful?AHHHHH!!!!!!! Yuuri was panicking. This was VIktor Nikiforov. Of course he knew who he was and surely he didn’t think that Yuuri’s work was beautiful. Viktor was a god on the ice nothing compared he was probably just being nice Yuuri rationalized. Yuuri nervously mumbled out what he thinked was a thank you. He was so embarrassed how can he dare be next to his idol after all his failures, he felt this urge to get out of the awkward situation so he just ran without planning on where to  go… he just ran…<br/>    Yuuri ran and ran and ran all the way back to the onsen. He ran into his room and closed the door with a slam. He was panicking, breathing erratically as he tried to calm himself. But how could he? He had just embarrassed himself in front of Viktor!!! His idol that stared at him from posters on every corner of the room!!! What was viktor even doing here? Ahhhh!!!!Yuuri was freaking out, what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t call Phichit because he didn't know what time it was in Detroit plus Phichit while a great friend he would just tease Yuuri about what phichit claims is an obsession with Viktor. The rest of his family is asleep and wouldn’t fully understand how traumatizing falling on the ice while meeting Viktor really was. The answer came to Yurri and the answer was nothing. He would do nothing. He would desperately try to shove it out of his mind and try not to worry about it. I mean it’s weird that Viktor is in a random small town in Japan so surely he’s just passing through and Yuuri will never see him again</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. it’s VIKTOR !!!! AHHHH!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Viktor finally works up courage to talk to mystery skater and Yuri panics upon seeing Viktor so he runs away but aviator is determined to see him again</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again I don’t know anything about figure skating so sorry for any inaccuracies which may appear, this is also my first fanfic so... be nice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri katsuki loved figure skating but... He wasn't good at it or at least he wasn't in his opinion. This was argued by each of his loved ones on multiple occasions. He tried it professionally and even moved to Detroit to compete in the junior competitions, but one panic attack after another he consistently flubbed each and every jump solidly landing in last. He didn’t regret his time in America. It gave him many useful things such as... english(very helpful when running onsen), a new best friend in Phichit, and the realization that he wasn’t cut out to do figure skating professionally. If he had not tried he would always wonder what if? As it was, Yuuri enjoyed his life...<br/>    Or at least that’s what he would tell anyone who asked. Running an onsen wasn’t exactly his childhood dreams but he comforted himself with the knowledge that very few people actually achieved their childhood dreams and at least this way he could fully support his family. In his free time he was always at the rink just because he realized that he would never skate professionally doesn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the freedom he felt as he glided over that ice or the breeze passed by as he completed a jump. No he might not have been ecstatic about the way his life had turned out but he was content to perform routines wherever he got a chance simply for the heck of it all. Often this would happen at weird times such as late at night because he could truly be alone without fear of judgement.<br/>    Tonight was one of those nights. He turned on the first song on his playlist and started to skate. He let the music move him, very little thought was put into choreography just whatever felt right as he moved. He quickly stepped into a complicated step sequence followed by many jumps when they felt right in the music. He felt free and confident. With that confidence in his mind he tried the jump that he often tried but only landed half of the time.Viktor’s signature quad flip and he grinned as he felt himself land it. Yuuri stops something feels weird, is someone there? He shakes it off hes just paranoid and quickly takes off his skates and prepares to go home. He has another long day at the onsen tomorrow,</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Viktor was enamoured with the mystery skater. Viktor was at the top of the world the best of the best. But he wasn’t some random skater in a small town in Japan was. That excited him, it was surprising and if there was anything Viktor loved (besides Makkachin duhh) it was surprises. The skater was bound to be sure of surprises. for the first time in forever Viktor no longer felt uninspired in fact quite the opposite, he was more inspired than he had been in years and he couldn't wait to see the man again. No, Viktor could barely sleep, he tossed and turned with excitement. Eventually he fell asleep and after his long night slept till' noon. The rest of the day he spent exploring the sleepy town with makkachin by his side. He was dying with anticipation because as much as Viktor loved surprises he hated waiting and he wasn’t even sure that the skater skated each night. <br/>Eventually enough time was wasted and he waited at the skating rink with bated breath for the mysterious man of his dreams to return. An hour past the time that he had been there yesterday passed and Viktor was just about to give up when once again the mysterious skater took to the ice. This time though was obviously much more relaxed he gracefully skated lazy figure eights around the rink so…. Viktor took his opportunity,<br/>“Hey!Hey you!” He spoke in English hoping that would help any language barriers<br/>The mystery fell on his butt at the sudden noise and when he turned around to see Viktor he seemed terrified.<br/>Viktor quickly attempted to calm him, “I’m sorry, I just had to talk to you. Your skating is just so beautiful. I’m Viktor Nikiforov, and you are?”<br/>Viktor’s mystery man just stared straight at him looking as if he had seen a ghost, he quickly stammered something in japanese , kicked off his skates, and ran away.<br/>Viktor was dying to give chase but was scared to further traumatize the man. The language barrier might be a bigger deal than he had previously thought. He had to meet that man without scaring him to death. He will learn japanese so that he can tell the man of his great adoration for his skating and to beg him to compete.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>    Yuuri was calmly skating on the ice when he heard a voice yelling at him. He was startled, knocking him to his butt and he turned around to see Viktor Nikiforov!!!! OH NO!!! Had Viktor just seen him make a fool of himself? Wait, did he just introduce himself and say Yuuri’s skating was beautiful?AHHHHH!!!!!!! Yuuri was panicking. This was VIktor Nikiforov. Of course he knew who he was and surely he didn’t think that Yuuri’s work was beautiful. Viktor was a god on the ice nothing compared he was probably just being nice Yuuri rationalized. Yuuri nervously mumbled out what he thinked was a thank you. He was so embarrassed how can he dare be next to his idol after all his failures, he felt this urge to get out of the awkward situation so he just ran without planning on where to  go… he just ran…<br/>    Yuuri ran and ran and ran all the way back to the onsen. He ran into his room and closed the door with a slam. He was panicking, breathing erratically as he tried to calm himself. But how could he? He had just embarrassed himself in front of Viktor!!! His idol that stared at him from posters on every corner of the room!!! What was viktor even doing here? Ahhhh!!!!Yuuri was freaking out, what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t call Phichit because he didn't know what time it was in Detroit plus Phichit while a great friend he would just tease Yuuri about what phichit claims is an obsession with Viktor. The rest of his family is asleep and wouldn’t fully understand how traumatizing falling on the ice while meeting Viktor really was. The answer came to Yurri and the answer was nothing. He would do nothing. He would desperately try to shove it out of his mind and try not to worry about it. I mean it’s weird that Viktor is in a random small town in Japan so surely he’s just passing through and Yuuri will never see him again</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>